Modern office work surfaces frequently comprise thin flat panels supported at working height by two or more legs. Although such constructions are attractive and economical to produce, they frequently offer little or no storage space. In order to satisfy the requirement for storage space, it is common practice to supply an auxiliary cabinet of drawers which is generally mounted on wheels or casters. Although auxiliary units provide drawer space, they also occupy floor space and inhibit freedom of movement if placed under the work area. Another common problem with modern office storage space is that drawers are either not secure or lack capacity. Office workers are therefore frequently without a secure place for storing purses, handbags or other bulky items preferably not left in accessible places.
There therefore exists a need for a secure drawer having a generous storage capacity. Providing a secure drawer which is harmonious with modern office furniture design is a difficult task. Ideally, such a drawer should not interfere with movement along a front edge of a work desk or table, should be capable of being locked upon being closed and should be capable of being readily retrofitted to practically any panel construction.
Retrofitting office furniture with storage drawers can be a tedious and time consuming task. Those skilled in the art are aware of the inherent difficulties in retrofitting drawers to furniture units. Drawers are traditionally installed in stand alone units which may be plumed, squared, and reinforced as necessary. In order to provide a drawer which may be retrofitted to furniture, it is necessary to design a drawer which will operate smoothly and reliably in an environment in which it is installed. A further problem is that work areas are often cluttered with work related materials and are not necessarily readily disencumbered so that they may be displaced for the installation of a drawer.
It is therefore desirable to provide a drawer installation clamp which permits panel furniture constructions to be retrofitted with drawers mounted in accordance with the invention.